An Adventurous Day
by BlackRosePoet
Summary: A Fruits Basket and Demon Diary crossover. Tohru meets Raenef on vacation, and has an interesting day due to this.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN ADVENTUROUS DAY _**

by BlackRosePoet

AN: Ok, I started writing this two years ago in math class, before I had read any Demon Diary at all(only fan fics), and I didn't have much knowledge of Fruits Basket either. So the major discrepancies, and plot holes, and the like are caused by this. I would change them, but that would require some rewriting which I am unwilling, and don't have time to do. I apologize for the lack of knowledge of Demon Diary that went into this first chapter. Please try and overlook the mistakes, but I am willing to accept all flames due to them. This was the first fic I started writing, so be kind and forgive my lack of writing skill.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Demon Diary, or any of the characters in them, just this rather odd story.

Warning: Characters OOC due to lack of knowledge and experience. And implied Raenef and Eclipse, if you look for it.

"Oh I do hope Shigure-san is all right. I should have stayed to take care of him so he didn't have to fix his own meals and all. I really hope he isn't having any trouble," Tohru exclaimed in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Honda-san, before we left Hatori made Shigure go back to stay at the main house, so he could just rest and be taken care of," Yuki responded consolingly.

Hatori had taken Kyou, Yuki, and Tohru on a trip when Shigure had fallen ill during one of their school vacations. The only cure for Shigure was constant rest, so to allow him such Hatori had brought the three to a vacation home of the Sohma's for several weeks. There was a small town very close to the house, and a mountain on the other side of the town. Some of the people said there was an evil being who lived in an unseen castle on the mountain, but that was just local legend, right?

One day when Kyou and Yuki were busy elsewhere Tohru decided to go down to the village to find something special for dinner. Just as she walked into town she saw what appeared to be a young blond girl wondering around aimlessly. Yet as she got closer she realized it was a boy who kind of reminded her of Momiji, and by the look on his face he had no idea of where he was going.

"Hello, are you looking for something? Can I help you find it?" Tohru asked him.

"Oh!" the boy exclaimed with surprise, "Hello. No, I wasn't looking for anything, I was just... exploring"

"Oh, you must be new here! I'm just here on vacation! My name is Tohru." she stated with her normal level of excitement.

"I'm Raenef," the boy said a little uncertainly.

"Oh, well I am very glad to meet you! I'm going to the market to get something for dinner, would you like to join me? I could show you around on the way"

"All right" he said still wary of this strange girl.

So off they went to the market; Tohru ecstatic to have found a new friend. Raenef casually wondered if all mortals were like this girl or if she was an oddity to everyone. Raenef followed Tohru listening to her chatter as she showed him all the most important places in town.

Suddenly Raenef yelled out for it seemed that someone had randomly appeared behind him, and grabbed his shoulder.

Turning, Tohru gasped, "Shigure," but was then struck speechless as she realized that this was most definitely a stranger.

Raenef, on the other hand, was obviously very familiar with the man, and began sporadically trying to apologize, and explain what exactly he was doing in town, while blushing furiously.

"Do not trouble yourself over it my lord, but let's go before you make another mistake, like this morning," the man said, causing Tohru to blink at his form of address.

"Eclipse, I didn't mean to blow a hole in the castle this morning, really I didn't. It's just that that magic is so hard," Raenef pleaded.

"Castle, magic, lord!" Tohru spluttered with amazement, "What on earth is going on?"


	2. Chapter 2

An: Well, this chapter is better in terms of discrepancies with the original works, but there are still some as I started writing it a while ago too. I'm glad I actually updated on time, but it seems no one would care as I haven't gotten **any **reviews. ,( If you like it let me know, if you hate it let me know why, if it was just ok tell me how to improve. Enjoy the second part of Tohru's adventure.

"Castle, magic, lord!" Tohru spluttered with amazement, "What on earth is going on?"

"Oh no," Eclipse groaned as Raenef began, all too obligingly, explaining.

"Well, you see I am a demon lord and Eclipse is my tutor and we live in a castle on the mountain and this morning Eclipse was trying to teach me a new magic spell but I was having trouble and accidentally blew a hole in the wall."

Tohru just stared open mouthed, finding herself unusually speechless, yet again.

"Now, my Lord, we will have to bring this girl back to the castle, because we can't have her spreading stories of us around," Eclipse chastised Raenef.

"But what about Kyou, Yuki, and Hatori!" Tohru cried in alarm. "They will be looking for me soon. I can keep a secret, I promise; I haven't told anyone about the Sohma's curse!" Then she realized the mistake she had made.

Eclipse looked at her skeptically and decided, "We will take her back to the castle until we figure out what to do with her and her friends."

Grabbing Tohru's hand Raenef said, "Go," and there were very suddenly not in the village anymore.

"Wha…what…" Tohru stammered, eyes spinning, as she fainted.

Tohru came to to find herself surrounded by Raenef and two unknown young men, one with black hair and the other with red.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?" she asked

"We're back at the castle, you fainted when we got here," Raenef said looking faintly concerned, "but Eclipse says you can stay all day, so we should play a game!"

"Ok! That sound like fun!" Tohru exclaimed, matching Rae's sparkle-sparkle mode. Then suddenly remembering she asked, "But what about Yuki and the others? They don't know where I am!"

"Tell me where they are, and I will bring them here," Eclipse said revealing his presence from a chair a small distance from the quartet on the floor.

"Well, we're staying at a vacation house just west of town, but they weren't there when I left, but maybe they are back by now," she answered becoming increasingly flustered under the demon's stern gaze.

"I'll find them, but you must be more specific about where you're staying, at least give me the address."

That sorted out Eclipse disappeared into thin air, leaving Tohru, Raenef, and the two young men to amuse themselves with a game of tag through the hallways. Raenef started out as IT, but soon tagged Chris, the black haired guy, who through a bit of luck and trickery got the redheaded Erutis. Swearing revenge, Erutis took off after Chris to the most remote parts of the castle. Tohru and Raenef stayed in the main hall they had started out in to avoid Erutis' rage and the possibility of being tagged.

Talking amicably to pass the time until Erutis, Chris, and Eclipse returned Tohru and Raenef wondered out to the garden. Where a group of rather intimidating looking beings suddenly appeared out of thin air, badly startling Tohru. Raenef, unfazed by their sudden arrival, simply asked the visitors who they were.

To this the leader of the group replied, "We are the demi-demons, you fool, and we are here to take the new demon lord back into our world!"


	3. Chapter 3

An: Well, the third and final chapter of this fic is now completly finished. Thank you to those of you who reviewed after I posted the second chapter. I wrote this chapter only a few weeks ago, so there shouldn't be any new discrepancies that haven't had to be carried over from the first two chapters. In the future I may rewrite this story to eliminate discrepancies and improve it, but I make no promises. Enjoy!

Warning: Random, very random, and implied Raenef/Eclipse

"We are the demi-demons, you fool, and we are here to take the new demon lord back into our world!"

At this Raenef did become frightened, and asked what they wanted with him. Then the demi-demons began to laugh at him, and say how they had heard the new demon lord was a clown, but that they had no idea it was such a foolish child. Raenef proceeded to yell "Dark Arrow" a few times causing explosions, but not affecting the demi-demons. Turning to run from his new foes he caught sight of Tohru, who had been rooted in place slightly behind him for fear and the strangeness of it all. Catching up her hand Raenef yelled "Go," and they were suddenly in the main hall again.

Slightly less fazed by their abrupt change in location, Tohru frantically questioned Raenef, "What's going on? Who are they? What do they want with you? What did you try to do to them? What do we do now? Will they get us here? Where do we go?"

"I don't know, I don't know!" Raenef cried in despair close to terror. "They probably will find us here, but I don't know where else to go. All we can do is wait for Eclipse to get back, or Chris and Erutis, and hope they do before the demi-demons find us."

So they waited in a corner of the room, hoping someone would come to their rescue. As they waited they could hear the shouts of the demi-demons coming closer, and it didn't take long for the demi-demons to reach the hallway just beyond the door to the main hall. Trembling in a corner, Raenef and Tohru contemplated their end.

At the same moment the demi-demons burst through the door Eclipse appeared in the middle of the room with Kyou, Yuki, and Hatori behind him. Not wasting a second, Eclipse stepped forward, and attacked the oncoming demi-demons with a single spell, completely obliterating the entire group.

Relieved of his terror, Raenef rushed into Eclipse's arms as Kyou and Yuki, scared for her safety, ran towards Tohru. Having heard the commotion Erutis and Chris ran in a side door of the room, right into Kyou and Yuki's path. Due to this unfortunate timing Kyou ran into Erutis head on, knocking them both to the ground, and transformed with his customary cloud of orange smoke.

The resulting scene was an amazing thing to see. Raenef was wrapped securely in Eclipse's arms, and both were oblivious to everything else. Erutis lay flat on her back on the ground with the orange cat that was Kyou on top of her. Chris stared at Kyou, and Tohru at Erutis, shocked to realize she was not a man. Yuki stood next to Tohru, glad to find her unharmed, and Hatori watched it all with mild surprise and consternation.

As animation returned to all, Eclipse told Hatori that under no circumstance could it be known that the castle or the parties residing within it existed.

Hatori responded, "We have secrets of our own," vaguely glancing toward Kyou. "Be assured we will not inform those who need not be."

Satisfied with this answer Eclipse escorted Tohru and the Sohmas back to their vacation house, thus ending an adventurous day for Tohru.


End file.
